U.A.E.
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} U.A.E. is a medium sized, well developed, and ancient nation at over 1300 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity Nation Information U.A.E. is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of U.A.E. work diligently to produce Cattle and Gold as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons U.A.E. will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within U.A.E. to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. U.A.E. allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. U.A.E. believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of U.A.E. will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. History Formation Lord Necronomis, known to the other Nation Rulers of his alliance as Necro, joined CN after coming from NationStates, like so many others. He was, however tardy in this migration. Nevertheless, he found his place among his first and only alliance, The Legion, almost instantly upon landing on Planet Bob. Initially, he saw tech dealing as a shortcut, and desired to test his own limits by running as an isolationist, funding his own growth in entirety. Slowly, his United American Empire grew, pulling itself up inch by inch until Lord Necronomis's first test of the battlefield, where he was rendered broken. It was the help of his alliance mates, and the advice given by these other rulers, that got the U.A.E. back on its feet. His growth was quicker, his rise to power far faster than before, but it was stunted by the calling of other needs, and again, war engulfed the empire. It was here that Necronomis first proved himself a successful commander, losing minimal strength whilst sending all of his enemies into anarchy. However, though the military exploits of the U.A.E. were successful, other Legionnaires were in dire straights, and so The Legion removed herself from the Karma War. Regrowth & 2nd Unjust War After assisting in the reconstruction of his allies, Lord Necronomis again set his sights on personal power. He, wielder of the Black Staff and Lord of the Undead, grew even faster than before. But as he neared his goal, and nuclear weapons were just within his reach, The Legion was called upon to defend her allies again in battle. Here, the United American Empire did not have such luck as before, as the enemies of Necronomis struck down at him with weapons of a great and alien technology, with numbers of troops never before seen. The land that our Lord Necronomis had cultivated and empowered was left to ruin in what is now known as the Second Unjust War. Return To Former Strength Again, however, friends and allies, some now close enough to be called family, from The Legion reached into the smoldering piles of rubble and saved what was left of the empire. Now, at long last, the United American Empire, under strict rule of Lord Necronomis, has again reached its former strength, and is again rising up, ever upward, into the greatness of its future.